1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test system viewer for fluorescence evaluation designed as an adjunct to single or multiple test sampling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaluating a test sample for ultraviolet fluorescence simply requires exposing the test sample to a source of ultraviolet light and observing the test sample for fluorescence. An accurate quantitative determination of the sample fluorescence can be made with the use of a spectrophotometer. However, the cost of the spectrophotometer can be prohibitive and the time for individual sample preparation can be lengthy. At the other end of the scale, one can observe the presence or absence of sample fluorescence by exposing the test sample to an ultraviolet light source. This relatively simple procedure is inexpensive and rapid. However, the procedure is not quantitative because of the lack of consistency in the evaluation, i.e., variable distance of light source to sample, variable viewing angle of observer to sample, variable distance of observer to sample, variable distance between sample and standard, etc. In addition, the procedure provides little protection for the eyes of the observer from the potentially harmful effects of the ultraviolet radiation.
The above limitations have been overcome by the development of a relatively inexpensive test system viewer for the semi-quantitative determination of sample fluorescence while still protecting the human eye from ultraviolet radiation.